1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna structure and an adjustable wave beam module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, for the development of high-end wireless LAN router (base station), it gradually appears the requirement of switching wave beam of the transceiver antenna so as to fulfill the information transmission with high efficiency. The layout of the transmitting antenna and the receiving antenna mostly adopts a dual-polarized mode of 0°/90°, i.e., horizontal/vertical relatively to the ground, so that the transmitting antenna and the receiving antenna have better isolations to achieve good communication quality.
However, the above-mentioned transmitting and receiving antenna is mostly a dipole architecture, in which for the antenna with horizontal polarization (0°) usually has a smaller coverage range of horizontal radiation so that the transmitting and receiving coverage ranges are not equal to each other.
How to reduce the above-mentioned problem of antenna layout has become an important issue for the industry today.